Abby Phantom: New Ghost Gen
by AbbyPhantom
Summary: Abby Fenton, daughter of famous Danny Phantom, is faced with an uncertain future as she starts her 14th year of life.  I do not own any original Danny Phatom characters
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! Do we really have to go to your stupid college reunion?" I complained as I smoothed out my dress. Ugh! As if going to the stupid reunion was bad enough, I had to wear a dress. My mom made me wear one that was pastel blues, yellows, and greens. Ewww. Sometimes, she is so cool. Other times, not so much. Like now. Like when she had to help Dad with ghost hunting. Sometimes, being the daughter of the most famous ghost hero, Danny Phantom, was a real drag. One kid shoved my into a wall to see if I would faze through it. Moron! No one inherited any of my dad's ghost-genes. It sucks at times, but other times, I'm grateful. Such as the wall incident.

"Abby! Get you butt the car!" my mom shouted. Sighing, I jumped in and curled up against the window. I put my headphones on and cranked up the music. My brother and sister piled in the car and we were off the Amity Park University.

"Stop poking me Mary!" I hiss at my sister. She's only seven, but you would think to know how to act in public. Across the table is my brother, Steven, sixteen, sits chilling out. I'm surprised he hasn't found a way to ditch. I sigh and scan the place. In front of the table are my mom and dad talking to some 'old college pals'.

"But I really gotta pee!" Mary whispers to me. I stand up, and she takes my hand runs over to the bathroom. As I wait for her to finish her business, a girl my age walks in the bathroom with a green dress with black earrings and a black necklace. She walks up to one of the sinks, and pulls a small bag out of her skull shaped backpack and mixes her makeup, which is purple lipstick and eye shadow. She looks at me and snaps, "What?"

"N-nothing," I stutter. I wince; I hate it when I stutter. Hate it, hate it, hate it! Then, Mary walks out of the stall and mixes her floral patterned dress. I must not have heard her flush. As she washes her hands, I look down at my black Converse.

'Come one Abby." Mary says as she dries her hands. When I look up, the girl is fixing her lipstick still. In the mirror though, I see her glaring at me. As I tear my eyes away from her bright blue ones, I take Mary's hand and we walk out of the bathroom. As we made our way back to the table, I kept thinking about that girl. Who was she? And why did she keep glaring at me? Too many question and my head was already hurting. Arrggg!

"Uh, hey," a voice says from behind me, a recently new one. Oh crap. I turn around and see the chick from the bathroom, "You uh, dropped or left your phone in the bathroom," she says as she hands me my phone.

"Thanks. I'm Abby by the way," I say as I see my mom glance over her should with an approving smile. Probably thinking I'm making friends, ew. My mom wants me to be Miss Popularity like she was in high school. Double ew!

"Nice to, er, meet you. I'm-"

"Penny! Get over here!" I look to see a grown up version of so-called Penny, except the hair color. While Penny is a blonde, the grown up version has black hair. I see my dad look over at the woman, and his mouth drops open.

"Sam Manson?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Danny Phantom characters.

"Who wants to know?" the woman shot back, "Mr. Popularity?" Who ever she was, she knew my dad and she was ticked.

"Sam, it's me. Dan. Danny Fenton?" My dad took quick steps forward and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but she stayed put. I looked at my mom and two feelings crossed her face: ticked and confused.

"Mom? Pen?" I heard yet another voice say. Through the small crowd of people, a boy walked through with black hair and purplish eyes.

"Derek, go back to our table," Sam said. The boy, Derek, looked reluctant. He straightened his purple tie and dusted off his black suit. Walking forward, he grabbed my Dad's arm and hissed, "Let. My. Mom. Go."

My dad looked into Derek's eyes threateningly, the released Sam's arm.

"Sam," my dad whispered, looking down, "What happened? We were best friends, and then. . .then. . ."

"Then you left me for that, that, THING!"

"Only because we all thought you were dead!"

There was a long silence, broken by Sam turning away in tears and bursting through the doors. My dad shouted for her, and was about to fallow, when Mom grabbed his hand and whispered something to him. He nodded and said, "Kids, let's go home."

"Dad, who was that?" I asked later that night. Dad had taken off his jacket and loosened his tie. His black hair fell in his face. The ride home had been awkwardly silent. Or silently awkward. Which ever works.

"That was Sam Manson, my best friend and true love through high school and college. Until we had thought she had died. Sam had gotten into a car crash after a party. The other driver had been drunk and lost control. She died on the operation table. Or so we thought." He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Abby, let him be." I turned around and saw my mom who looked hurt at the 'true love' statement. Behind her was Steven, who motioned me to come upstairs. As we reached the top of the stairs, I heard my dad say, "Jackie, what are we going to do. We both know she should be dead."

My mom sighed and then said, "I don't quite know, Dan. I don't know."

"Steven," I stopped in the hallway outside his door, "What is going to happen? Dad said that he loved Sam. Are Mom and Dad going to get a divorce?" Steven looked at me dead in the eyes, and he didn't need to answer. I could tell by his clouded brown eyes that he didn't know. He wished me goodnight and escaped to my room. Before I could do the same, I looked at our doors lined up. Each of out doors had our first initial on it. S for Steven, A for Abby, and M for Mary. Whoa, wait a minute. S. . . A . . . M. .

"Sam!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Danny Phantom characters . . . sadly

(Review my story if you want to. If it's awesome, say awesome. If it's boring, say boring. If it's meh say meh)

I fell on my butt at this discovery. Dad loved her so much that he showed his love even through his kids? That some deep chiz right there man. Wow, if I was my mom, I'd be mad as hell. Who wouldn't be? I mean, your kids' names' first initials spelled out the name of some girl he had loved with his entire heart until they thought she died. I mean, who wouldn't be pissed? Well, considering he also probably had his heart ripped out, stomped on, and shredded to pieces, you have to give him some creds to still be here.

I stumbled into my room and sat down on my bed dumbfounded. As shocking as this discovery though, I was about to pass out. I remember crawling under the covers and rolling around for a little bit, but soon I blacked out.

It was a few days after the reunion. In fact, it was my birthday. But with so much tension in the house, I didn't care to bring up the fact that my parents forgot. That morning, I walked downstairs and saw my dad drinking his coffee and eating a bowl of cereal. One thing was wrong though, very wrong. Perhaps the fact that my dad smelled like he hasn't showered for days, or that he was eating/drinking, or let's try the freaking fact that my mom was putting her luggage into the car. I think it's the last one, don't you?

"Mom!" I shout and run out the door, "What are you doing?"

"I'm spending some time at your Aunt Leslie's. Your father and I need some time apart to think over some things." She shut the door, gave my hug, a box, and a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back before you know it." I don't think she realized it, but I heard her whisper 'hopefully' at the end. As she sped away, one word kept repeating itself over and over and over and over again in my head. I'll give you hint. Begins with a 'D' and is 7 letters. Yupp, divorce.

"Dad," I slammed my hands on the table, causing his coffee to spill, "I think I deserve an explanation." He looked up and from his pink and puffy eyes, I could tell he was as torn as I was.

"Yes. Yes you do. First off, I got in touch with Sam. Sam Manson, she is still mad, but her rent is almost up and well,"

"She's going to live here? THAT"S why Mom left?" I shouted. Dad motioned for me to lower my voice and said, "That and some arguments we've had the past couple days. Make sure your room is clean; you are going to be sharing it with, ah, what was her name? Penelope?"

"Penny," I hissed. I was just so, so angry! I closed my door and let out a yell. I jumped on my bed, but I didn't feel myself hit. _Huh?_ I thought _Why didn't I hit my bed?_

When I opened my eyes, I saw why. Instead of looking at my comforter, I was staring at my room, nine feet in the air. Looking at my hands, I saw black gloves connected with a purple, headless morph suit.

"Oh crap." I exclaimed, "I have ghost powers!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or Danny's catch phrase 'I'm goin' ghost!' **

**Hey guys, to those of you who look at my profile, kudos to you! You can skip right to the story! To those who don't, I'll hopefully try to put up chapters 4-7 this week but no guarantees that they will get up. Back to the world of Phantom!**

**BTW! Danny has new powers that are either more evolved than his in the TV show or new ones all together!**

"Huh?" My brain was officially shot. I'd never shown any symptoms for ghost powers before, so why the sudden change to a Halfa? But who ever said I was a Halfa? Looking at my hands, I saw the turn invisible, and then turn solid again.

"This is soooooo sick!" I shouted and fist pumped . . . the ceiling. Oops.

"Abby? What's going on in there?" I heard my dad say from the other side of the door. Watching the knob turn, I attempted to turn invisible. My dad opened the door, and his eyes flooded with surprise. Then anger.

"Okay ghost, I know you're in here. . ." he growled, "I'm goin' ghost!" I watched as a pair of blue-silver rings appeared around my dad's waist and shot upwards/downwards, turning his baggy jeans and white/red shirt into a black jump suit with white gloves, hair, and details. He opened his eyes and his typically blue eyes were ectoplasmic green.

"Whoa," I said and backed up into one of the ceiling corners. My dad growled and his head turned in my direction. As he opened his mouth, a sliver of icy blue breath snaked out and moved in my direction. As the tendril hit my face, my vision blurred and my body went cold.

"D-d-dad," I said, turning my self visible again, "I-it's ju-just muh-muh-me" I felt a thin layer of ice covering me, and I couldn't stop it from growing.

"Nice try, Amorpho. But I know those red eyes anywhere. Tell Skulker I said hello." He reached into my dresser (Ewww!) and pulled out a Fentonthermos 2000 and beamed me in. When the ray caught me, I felt my body get torn into it. Once sucked in, I screamed, "DAD! IT'S REALLY ME ABBY! I GOT GHOST POWERS1" But I just heard him chuckle and hit the side of the thermos against the wall. I heard his muffled voice say "Have fun back in the Ghost Zone loser."

I was jostled around in the tight space on every turn and stair. And considering I felt like I had my limbs tied to different goats heading in different directions, been cooked and flipped like a pancake, and had been bent in half (I could literally kick myself in the head without trying to), it was realllly small in here. Oh, and it's not like I could faze through it, considering it had ectoplasmic lined walls and was entirely ghost fazing proof. Yupp, I'm pretty sure they thought of everything.

Suddenly, I was sucked out of the cylinder and into a box outside of the thermos. When I looked up, I saw my dad with rage filled eyes. I moved to sit down when a jolt was sent through me. My whole body arched in pain as I let out an ear splitting shriek. I smelled something burning and I saw that my back was smoking. Why does smoke flesh smell like bacon. Okay, I'm officially a vegetarian.

"What did you do with Abby?" growled my dad, "Tell me or I'll shock you again,"

"I. . . am. . . Abby," I managed to say through tortured gasps. A short buzzing noise and I was shocked again.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ABBY?" he howled, shaking the cage. When I didn't respond, he shocked me again. I looked up, his lips were moving, but it sounded like I was underwater. Soon, my vision started to turn black around the edges, but I somehow managed to stay conscience long enough to watch a blue ring move past my eyes. Then, I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP original characters or Wizard of Oz character names**

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my bed comforter or at least my dad's worried face, but all I saw a vast expansion of black-green space.

"Where am I?" I said and walked forward, and then I realized that my feet weren't moving, that I was floating. I figure with flaming green hair, metal skin, and dark metal amour stepped, eh, floated in front of me.

"What should we do with this ghost scum, Amorpho?" said the Tin Man.

"Well, Skulker," said a form behind Tin Man/Skulker, "I think we should turn it into Walker and have him take care it."

"Agreed." Skulker said with a grin. They moved towards me, and the faceless, grey puppet called Amorpho grabbed my arms as Skulker shot a glowing net at me. Someone tackled Skulker causing him to release the net.

"Clemper!" Amorpho roared, and released me. Amorpho grabbed Clemper, a ghoul with sea foam green skin and pink striped pjs, and hauled him into the empty space which had started to fill with purple floating doors. The net fell off me and I saw a girl with blue hair in a ponytail, black makeup, and green eyes.

"You wanna get outta her, or get sent to Ghost Jail?" she said, holding out a black gloved hand. When I took it, she blasted us off into the endless space or what I starting to figure was the Ghost Zone. But just to be sure. . .

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Ghost Zone. Which your dad being Danny Phantom, I'm surprised you didn't know," said the ghost girl.

"I've never been here, and how do you know who my dad is?"

"Fazebook. It's, ah, Facebook for ghosts." Oh.

"Uhm, who are you again?" I asked

"Ember McLean. Present girlfriend of Skulker."

"Congratulations?" I wasn't sure if that was a question or statement. Ember just chuckled and said, "It's okay, we've been off and on for a couple years, and I think that this is ending it. Forever."

The ride was quiet until she dropped me off at a purple door. "Tell Johnny that Ember owes him if he drops you off at Portal 4"

"Cya Ember!"

"Cya Abby!" As she sped off, I wondered how she knew my name. Shrugging it off, I turned, and opened the door, wondering who this Johnny character was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DP original characters**

**BEWARE! Some swearing**

"Oh man," I said clutching my stomach, about to hurl. I had opened the door to a ghost couple in the middle of a make out session on a couch.

"What are you doing here?" The girl said. She had green hair (man, what is up with ghost and the color green?), red matching jacket and skirt, green/black fishnets, and black boots.

"Don't worry, Kitten, I got this," the guy had dirty blond hair, a black trench coat, gloves, pants, boots, and a white shirt. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Abby Phantom, and I have a message to Johnny from Ember." I said with authority, placing my hands on my hips. Johnny looked at Kitty, then said, "What message?"

"Ember wants me to tell you that you're going to take me to Portal 4. She'll owe you."

"And if I don't?" Johnny says, challenging me.

"Well, we don't want anything to happen to your little kitten here, know would we?" I saw Johnny glance back at Kitty, and then look back at me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe, so I shot an ecto beam at the lamp on the end table. When it went up in green flames, Johnny looked down in defeat.

"I'll be right back, Kitty," he said, holding her chin, "I swear by it," He gave her a quick kiss, and then reluctantly pulled himself away, and headed down the hall.

"Listen up bitch," said Kitty glaring my way, "You better not make a move on him, or I'll crush you to bits. Kaput?" I was about to spit in her face, when a deafening roar, Johnny tore down the hall on his motorcycle with '13' on the gas tank.

"Get on, and let's make this quick. I don't want to spend any unnecessary time with halfas like you." I snarled, but climbed on the bike and Jonny and I sped out of the door and into space. We rode in silence and I took in the surroundings. Except for the different doors and occasionally floating castle or building, it was all the same thing. We eventually came to a screeching halt.

"Here ya go, sweetie. And, hey, if you ever want to learn some moves, or ever just wanna, ya know, hang; just give me a blast," Johnny gave me a flirty wink, a black card with silver lettering, then sped off into space.

"Okay. !" I shivered, turned, and walked through the swirling green portal and hoped for the best.

I moan after stepping though the portal. I was in an ecto tunnel about three or four yards long. I dashed for the other end and dove through the door.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled as I passed though the portal door and proceeded to face plant into the floor of the lab. So not cool. I got up and changed back to human, black rings forming around my waist and one moving upwards, the other down.

"Abby?" I looked up and saw my dad in a white lab coat, "Oh crap."


End file.
